Rampardos (PS)
Rampardos is a Stygimoloch-like Pokémon that is a playable character playing for the Rock Team in PokéSmash. Character Description Rampardos is a prehistoric Pokémon that is revived by a fossil known as Skull Fossil. It was said that its powerful headbutts can shatter the most durable of things and could even take down jungle trees while in pursuit of prey. It two of the same species were to smash their heads together, their hard skulls would keep them from fainting although this enables their brains to stay small. It evolves from Cranidos at level 30. In PokéSmash Rampardos appears as a playable character playing for the Rock Team. Being the power of the team and the most powerful non-legendary character there, his power stat is of the highest but despite this, his defensive stats are not the best while his speed is moderate. His Neutral Special is him picking up a rock and throwing it. His Side Special is him rampaging around. His Up Special is him headbutting upwards. His Down Special is him just stomping the ground. His in-game description here: "The big bad hard-hitter from the Pokémon universe joins the fray to crush all on its path. Use this monster well and you'll be winning almost everything" Attributes Rampardos, like in the games, has a high attack but his defensive abilities are not that high while his speed is moderate. His attacks can send anyone flying if given the right time. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Rampardos does small punches with his arms. *Forward Tilt: Rampardos does a tail sweep forward. *Up Tilt: Rampardos does a small jump and hits with his back. *Down Tilt: Rampardos sweeps his tail back and forth. *Dash Attack: Rampardos does a charging tackle. *Forward Smash: Rampardos performs a downwards head smash. *Up Smash: Rampardos stomps the ground, creating Stone Edge to fly upwards at his sides. *Down Special: Rampardos sweeps his tail quickly. *Neutral Air: Rampardos spins with arms outstretched. *Forward Air: Rampardos does a headbutt forward. *Back Air: Rampardos smashes his tail forward-downwards. *Up Air: Rampardos headbutts above. *Down Air: Rampardos slams his tail downwards. The tail is also iron which makes it Iron Tail. *Pummel: Rampardos smashes the opponent with his head lightly. *Forward Throw: Rampardos punches the opponent away. *Back Throw: Rampardos grabs the victim and throws him or her behind him. *Up Throw: Rampardos stomps the ground, the magnitude of the ground sends the dazed victim flying. *Down Throw: Rampardos pins the opponent down and smashes him or her with his skull. *Floor (back): Rampardos sweeps his tail back and forth but less powerful. *Floor (front): Rampardos slashes his claws forward. *Floor (trip): Rampardos punches forward and gets up. *Edge (<100%): Rampardos quickly climbs to the stage and does a charging tackle. *Edge (100%+): Rampardos climbs to the stage and slashes his claws. *Neutral-Special: Rampardos picks up a rock and throws it. *Side-Special: Rampardos gets on a rampage state and will start running around. Similar to Yoshi's Side Special, he will stop once you press the B button. *Up-Special: Rampardos jumps up diagonally with his head first. *Down-Special: Rampardos stomps the ground repeatedly. *Final Smash: Berserk Mode: Rampardos turns red angry and his attacks have added effects such as: poison, fire, ice or darkness. All of his headbutting attacks include rocks in a way. Fans call this transformation the "Nega Rampardos". Taunts *Up: Rampardos roars at the sky in a triumphant way. *Side: Rampardos looks around as if looking for something. *Down: Rampardos starts dancing for a bit, the screen shakes as this happens. On-Screen Appearance *A small skull fossil is in a container and it explodes, revealing Rampardos. Cheer *Male Voices: Rampardos! Rampardos! Rampardos! Rampardos! Idle Poses *Rampardos scratches his body. *He stomps the ground ready for action. Victory Poses *Rampardos roars at the sky then looks at the screen tired when he finishes. *A rock is in the middle of the screen and Rampardos crushes it with just his head. *Rampardos starts spinning a Poké-Ball on his finger. Event Matches *Event 8: Rock-and-Roll: Defeat the Rock Team. *Event 19: Powerhouses: Defeat the powerhouses of the team. Role in Story Mode Rampardos serves as a hero to Kabutops and Omastar but soon learn he's a fraud and turns out as the true main antagonist of Rock Type's story mode. Trophy Information "The brute of the jungle is one of the most powerful Pokémon of all time. With a high attack stat, nothing can almost survive a powerful attack from Rampardos. Although his other stats are mediocre and not so good. Rampardos evolves from Cranidos at level 30 once resurrected from the Skull Fossil." Costumes *Power-Dino: Rampardos in his normal appearance. *Shiny-Dino: A shiny Rampardos. *Green-Dino: A green Rampardos. *Yellow-Dino: A yellow Rampardos. *Purple-Dino: A purple Rampardos. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters